The present invention relates to a food product and method of making the food product.
Before the present invention, a food product such as a so-called corn dog is known having an inner hot dog containing a handle and an outer edible cover. Although the use of such corn dogs is widespread, the product is limited to the inner core of a hot dog, and also it has been found difficult to place a condiment, such as mustard, on the corn dog without creating a possible mess for the consumer.